Lima Ohio
by Foreveryoursff05
Summary: Rachel and Finn got married when they were young. She left to go to New York and he is still in love with her five years later and he never signed the divorce papers and he won't.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Past

Finn's POV

Five Years Ago...

"Finn will you stop!" Rachel yelled at me.

"No Rach you stop you can't be serious you are not going to New York."

Rachel comes home and says that they want her to star in a play out in New York. I mean I know it has always been her dream to leave Lima but that was before we got serious and got married and I know we got married young but we have been in love since we were twelve. Who cares if we got married when I was twenty and she was nineteen. We are suppose to be together she is not going to New York.

"Finn you can't stop me from following my dream you know me better then anyone and you know I always wanted to get out of here and here is my shot."

"Rachel that was your dream. Which means in the past. You and me are together you can't just leave. You are not going to New York and that is final. Now come on lets watch a movie or something." I told her and sat on the couch.

"You can't be serious I stayed here after I finished high school because you asked me to stay and marry you but you said if I ever had a chance to get out of here I can we could. Now you won't even think about it."

"God Dammit Rachel! You are not leaving and that is the end of this conversation." I said and walked over to her. "You are not going to New York you are gonna stay here and we are gonna start a family like we talked about."

"Finn I am going to New York and you are not gonna stop me. I am gonna make something of myself I am not just gonna stay in Lima forever. We talked about having a family and we also talked about New York but I guess things change." She started to walk upstairs.

"What does that mean and if you think that you are leave you are wrong." I followed her. She was in our room packing.

"Finn I can't stay here I have to leave I have a chance to make something of myself. I am sorry but I have to." Tears were running down her cheeks.

"No! If you love me you won't go you'll stay."

"I love you Finn I always will but I have to go." I walk up to her and make her look at me.

"You are staying and that is final now lets have some dinner and watch a movie like we do every Friday."

"Finn I can't."

"Yes you can I love you Rach I am not letting you go. You are the only thing that matters to me." I can feel the tears in my eyes.

"Finn..." I kissed her.

"I love you. You are my wife." She nodded and she kissed me.

"Come on." She pulled me over to the bed.

She started to kiss me and I kissed her on her neck and then we started ripping each other's clothes off. As we made love all I could think is she is not leaving. I changed her mind. I fell asleep holding Rachel in my arms. When I woke up she was gone.

"Rachel where are you?" I looked all over the house for here. All her things where gone. The only thing left was her ring and a note.

_Dear Finn_

_I am not good at goodbyes. You of all people should know that. You are my first love and my best friend. But you can't control me and more. I left for New York. I had a feeling once you knew I left you would want us to be over. So here is your ring. I am so sorry Finn. I love you always have and I always will. But I have to do this. Nothing was gonna stop me. I will send you the divorce papers. Goodbye Finn I love you._

_-Rachel_

That was Five years ago...

She left and she sent the divorce papers. I never signed them I always send them back to her. She is still my wife and always will be. Now I am twenty five and I think about her everyday. I write her letters but never send them. All I know is that she is still on Broadway. I never went after her. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I have never seem anyone because I have a wife and I still wear my ring. I keep hers in my sock drawer. Hoping one day she will come back and we will have the kids we talked about. She will come back because I never signed the papers.

Rachel's POV

Leaving Finn was the hardest thing I have ever done but he wouldn't let me follow my dream. I love him and I always will but I am engaged. I can't get married until Finn signs those papers I send them to him but he never signs them. I know that if I go see him that I will never leave thats why I left when he was sleeping because if I looked into his eyes I would never have left. But here I am on a plane to Lima to get him to sign these papers. When my plane lands I go to the house that I lived in with Finn. I park my car and get out. He is working on his truck. He turns around.

"Finn"

"Rachel... You came back."

Let me know what you think if you want me to continue. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Always and Forever

**Finn's POV**

I was working on my truck when I heard a car door close. When I turn around I see something I haven't seen in five years. She is just as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on her. She came back. I knew she would.

"Finn" Are the first words she said to me. I walk towards her.

"Rachel... You came back." What else could I say. We make eye contact for the first time since she left.

"Finn... I uh you look um..." She is nervous.

"Long time no see. How are you? I have missed you so much." I am standing right in front of her. She looks up at me. I can't take it any longer I give her a big hug. I lift her off her feet. She hugs me back.

"I missed you too." She says it so quiet I barley hear her. "I missed you so much. I am so sorry." She says. I put her down and look at her she is crying.

"I missed you so much too its okay Rachel I get it I get why you left. You needed to but Rach I loved you so much I mean I love you so much." I push a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful." She wiped her tears away.

"Finn I love you so much but" I didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence as I brought my lips down to hers. It had the same spark that it had when we were twelve. Soon as are lips touch it was like an electric spark that no one can feel but us. We are always gonna be connected because we have this spark. She doesn't push me back but I didn't think she would. I pick her up and her legs are wrapped around my waist. I carry her into the house. Once we get into the house I close the door with my foot we never break apart. I carry her up the steps and into our room. I gently place her on the bed. I look down at her and I smile. She looks up at me and smiles and grabs the back of my neck to pull me down to her. I started kiss her neck. Then to her collarbone. I start to unbutton her shirt. She doesn't stop me she lets me take it off. She is in her bra and jeans. She is so beautiful. She starts to pull my t-shirt over my head. I smile down at her. She then rolls over so she is on top of me. She kisses me and the down my neck and then she gives me her sweet kisses down my chest then she comes back to my lips. We sit up on our knees and we face each other she scans my body but I just look at her looking at me. She pulls on my belt and starts to unbuckle it. I take her hands in mine and I kiss them. I slide my pants off and she does the same. I look at her. She lays back down and I go and grab her panties and slide them down her legs. I kiss her legs and I can see the smile on her face. I arch her back and take her bra off. I look at her and she the most beautiful thing in the world that I have dreamed about for the last five years. I take my boxers off and slide in to her. "Finn I love you so much." She whispers into my ear.

"I love you Rach always and forever." I say and look in her eye.

I lay on the bed with her in my arms. She is sleeping facing me. With my hands on her waist. I stare at her and thinking why did I ever let her walk out of my life. Why did I let her leave? Why didn't I go after her? Why didn't she ask me to go?

"What are you staring at?" She says with her eyes still close.

"How did you know I was staring at you?" I said.

"Because I know you and I can feel eyes on me. Like I always did."

"Well I know why you can."

"Why is that Mr. Hudson?"

"Because we are connected."

"I think we are Finn because I never felt this with anyone only you." I grab her hand kiss the back of it.

"I love you Rach so much I am not letting you go this time I wouldn't have let you go last time I would have went with you." Her smile dropped.

"You never said anything you wanted me to stay you said you would come with me." Rachel said looking like she was about to cry.

"You never asked. I felt like you didn't want me there."

"I did more then anything I just figured you wouldn't leave your mom, Burt, Kurt and you were gonna take over the shop."

"I would've dropped all of it. We don't have to worry now we are together now and we are never gonna be apart again."

"You right Finn I am gonna stay here with you and we are gonna start are family we talked about. I have to make a call." She got up and started putting her clothes on.

"What do you mean. You are staying? Who do you have to call?"

"Finn I am staying for you for us because I love you and I lived my dream. I have to cancel something." She said and took out her phone.

"What?"

"My engagement. Finn I came here to get a divorce but I can't I can't let you go didn't you notice that I fell right back in love with you as soon as you touched me. Finn I love you."

Wait did she say was getting married. What the hell. "What do you mean you are getting married. Did you sleep with him here I am thinking we are still married because I never signed. Not once did I look at another girl. Not once did I have sex with someone else because Rachel me and you are married and if you think you are marrying someone else you are wrong."

"Finn I just said I am staying and that I am canceling my engagement if thats what you call it it just happened last week and the first thing I do is come see you and we end up having sex and-"

"No Rachel we didn't just have sex we made love. Made love thats what me and you do we don't just have sex or Fuck we make love. Wait did you say that you are staying?" Sometimes I am a little slow.

"Finn you are right."

"No I am telling you that wait did you just say I was right."

"Yes you are and I didn't sleep with him I told him I waited until marriage which is really not true because we did it in high school we made love in high school. Plus I can't make love with someone who isn't you because you and me we are in love. Not just the I love you love. Love that is pure. Love that will last forever. Love that can't break even over five years because its that strong and true. Love that last forever and..."

"Always love that last forever and always." She nodded. "You better make that call then if you plan on staying here."

"Okay I will but Finn I uh..." I knew what she wanted to say but I pulled her down and kissed her with all my might.

"I love you Rach. Always and forever."

"Always and forever Finn."

**So there was chapter 2 tell me what you think. Next chapter will be Rachel's POV to see what was going on in her head during this. Plus will Rachel's fiance come back in the picture?**


	3. Chapter 3 The Morning After

**Chapter 3 Lima,Ohio**

**Finn's POV**

I tighten my hold on her. I can't believe she's here. I thought she would never come back. I nuzzle into her neck. She is always warm in the morning. I trace my finger up and down her arm. She always looks so peaceful when she sleeps and I can't keep the grin off my face. She's really here.

"Hmm Finn." She's up!

"Morning Rach." She rolls over and faces me and she smiles. That amazing smile that I love and that I know is reserved just for me. She lifts her hand and places it on my cheek and leans in and kisses me. She pulls away and then jumps out of bed and goes into the closet.

"Rach what are looking for?" I yell and I know she is looking for something and two seconds later she comes walking out of the closet in my navy blue and white plaid shirt and she is in the middle of butting it. She crawls back on the bed so she is straddling me.

"I'm gonna make you breakfast Mr. Hudson." I run my hands up her thighs and she leans her forehead against mine.

"That sounds awesome Mrs. Hudson."

"I've missed you calling that."

"I've missed calling you that." She gets off of me and stands. "Now get cooking good looking." I playfully slap he butt and she giggles and scurries to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later we sit eating pancakes and I realize this is the first time I've been happy since she left. Its when we are washing the dishes that her phone starts to ring. She runs to pick up her phone and I walk to outside the bedroom ans I hear part of her conversation.

"Sam its not that easy." She wait for the other person to respond then she continues. "I just didn't think I'd feel what I feel when I saw him again." Waits again. "Of course I love him." Waits again. "You don't understand what Finn and I feel. Can you just listen you never listen to me." Who is Sam? "I am married to him and I want to be married to him and not you!" Whoa she's mad. "Don't talk about him like that you don't know him. This discussion is over I love Finn Hudson and I am staying her with him and there is nothing you can do." She yells into the phone then tosses it on the bed. "Finn I know your listening"

I walk into the room and wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead. "Was that him?"

"Yeah he wasn't too happy."

"Good." She turns in my arm.

"Lets spend the day in bed." She leans up to kiss me and then I pick her up bridle style and carry her over to the bed.

"I love you Finn Hudson." She says.

"I love you too Rachel Hudson always and forever."

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I have been getting messages asking for a update so here it is I hope you enjoy. Review!**


End file.
